uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Southampton Central railway station
4.655 | usage0506 = 4.845 | usage0607 = 5.084 | usage0708 = 5.487 | usage0809 = 5.836 | usage0910 = 5.596 | usage1011 = 5.800 | usage1112 = 5.951 | platforms = 5 (only 4 in use) | years = 1 November 1895 | events = Opened (Southampton West) | years1 = 1934–1935 | events1 = Enlarged | years2 = 7 July 1935 | events2 = Renamed (Southampton Central) | years3 = 10 July 1967 | events3 = Renamed (Southampton) | years4 = 29 May 1994Butt, R.V.J. (1995). The Directory of Railway Stations, Patrick Stephens Ltd, Sparkford, ISBN 1-85260-508-1, p. 214. | events4= Renamed (Southampton Central) |gridref = SU412121 }} Southampton Central railway station is a main line railway station serving the city of Southampton in Hampshire, southern England. It is on the Wessex Main Line, the South Western Main Line and the West Coastway Line. Despite its name, Southampton Central is in fact situated some distance from the centre of the city (a central area served by Southampton Terminus station until 1967), though it is now the closest station to the centre. The station is managed by South West Trains who operate the majority of services, including frequent trains to London Waterloo, Bournemouth & Portsmouth. Other operators are CrossCountry (providing services to Birmingham, Manchester Piccadilly and Newcastle), First Great Western (to Bristol Temple Meads and Cardiff Central) and Southern, which links Southampton to London Victoria, Gatwick Airport, Brighton & London Bridge following a similar route excluding Gatwick Airport. History ]] Southampton Central station was opened as Southampton West in 1895, to replace the original Blechynden/West End station (note nearby road namings). As built the station was on the seafront (specifically the stretch of water known as West Bay) with the water reaching right up to the southern edge of the platforms at high tide. A series of land reclamation projects to expand the docks, largely funded by the London and South Western Railway culminated in the building of the vast Western Docks between 1927 and 1934, which led to all of West Bay being reclaimed and the station becoming landlocked. The new land allowed the station to be enlarged and redeveloped in 1934–1935 (from two platforms to four), and became Southampton Central. Soon after the closure of Southampton Terminus station near the docks in 1966, the station was rebuilt in 1967, losing its clocktower, which was replaced with an office block. At this point it was renamed Southampton, although many years later it was once again renamed to Southampton Central. Southampton Central is to undergo a revamp in the coming years. An £800,000 grant towards a £2.4 million of improvements has been provided by Southampton City Council in late November 2009. Network Rail will place £1.5 million with £475,000 from South West Trains who manages the station. The revamp will focus on an enlargement of the ticket hall, bus timetable displays, gate barriers (set to be upgraded to allow more people pass though the station), and overall facilities. The plan also hopes to improve disabled access to all areas of the station. It was announced in late 2011 Southampton City Council has plans to re-build the whole station under the Western Gateway project. The project costing £200 million will see a new station with 10 platforms, and over 25,000sq metres of retail and office space. This project is part of the Future Southampton programme, set to be complete by 2025.Southampton City Council – Station Quarter and Western Gateway Southampton Central was flooded by torrential rainfall on 26 May 2008.BBC News: Flooded railway station reopens Description All the platforms are split into two sections, A at the east and B at the west, allowing two services to occupy a platform at the same time or to account for trains dividing into two portions, or attaching to make one train. This happens throughout the day on platforms 2 and 3, and in the peak hours on platforms 1 and 4. Platforms 1 and 4 are side platforms facing the fast lines. These platforms accommodate CrossCountry's Manchester to Bournemouth services, First Great Western's Cardiff to Portsmouth route and fast services to London Waterloo operated by South West Trains. Platforms 2 and 3 are on an island, facing the slow lines. On these platforms call services on South West Trains' Romsey to Salisbury local service, its service to Portsmouth & Southsea, and its stopping services to London Waterloo. Southern services to London Victoria and Brighton also start from these platforms. There is also an ex-Red Star Parcels bay on the Bournemouth end of Platform 4. Previously branded as Platform 5, stopping services to Brockenhurst used this platform, but the platform can no longer be used for passenger services due to the lack of a proper starting signal. It is now used for the stabling of spare units. A number of goods loops are located a short distance away allowing terminating trains to clear the platforms for through services if required, and also to allow passenger services to pass freight trains. Southampton Central houses both the South West Trains head office and a British Transport Police station in Overline House on the upside, with street access from Blechynden Terrace. A partnership between Network Rail, South West Trains and Southampton City Council will see a £3 million pound investment in refurbishing the station and improving passenger facilities and is due to be completed by the end of 2011. Services Rail Southampton Central has three trains an hour to of which two take approximately 1 h 20 min and the Poole stopping service taking approximately 1 h and 40 min (this service is overtaken by the express service at ). can be reached from Southampton Central using trains departing in both directions, by South West Trains via in the up direction and by South West Trains and First Great Western via in the down. At the station, South West Trains offer the following in their normal Monday to Friday off-peak service pattern: * 3 trains per hour to London Waterloo * 2 trains per hour to * 1 train per hour to * 1 train per hour to * 1 train per hour to via Romsey * 1 train per hour to Romsey via Chandler's Ford Southern operate two trains per hour, one to London Victoria via Horsham﻿ and one to Brighton. First Great Western operate hourly trains in both directions to Cardiff Central and Portsmouth Harbour, with twice-daily services to Brighton. CrossCountry operate hourly trains in both directions to Manchester Piccadilly via Birmingham New Street and Bournemouth, and a twice-hourly service to Newcastle or Edinburgh originating in Southampton. |next= |route1=First Great Western Portsmouth Harbour – Cardiff Central |route2=First Great Western Brighton-Great Malvern |col= }} |next1= |route1=CrossCountry Bournemouth-Manchester |next2=''Terminus'' |route2=CrossCountry Southampton-Newcastle/Edinburgh (via Doncaster) |col= }} |route3=South West Trains London – Poole stopping service|next3= |col= }} |next1=Millbrook|route1=South West Trains Romsey to Salisbury |next2=''Terminus'' |route2=South West Trains Portsmouth – Southampton |col= }} or or |route=Southern London Victoria – Southampton (via Horsham) |next=''Terminus'' |col= }} or |route=Southern Brighton – Southampton |next=''Terminus'' |col= }} On 9 December 2007, a number of changes were made to South West Trains, First Great Western and Southern services. The old London Waterloo to Southampton Central stopping service has been extended to , replacing in part the former to stopping service. The former Poole train has been extended to . The to shuttle and the Salisbury to Southampton Central portion of the First Great Western to Southampton Central service have been replaced by a South West Trains to Romsey via Southampton Central and Chandlers Ford service, this calls at Romsey twice on its journey.Timetable changes for December – South West TrainsFirst Great Western – Draft December 07 to May 08 Timetable Southern have introduced a new service from Southampton Central to , the service to London Victoria now runs via rather than via . In December 2008, CrossCountry launched its new timetable with most trains operating between Bournemouth and , with one service originating at and one service on Saturdays terminating at .CrossCountry December 2008 timetable During a short period in the summer, there is also a single service on Saturdays to . As of December 2010 an hourly CrossCountry train goes runs from to Manchester Piccadilly, via , calling at Southampton Central. There are also around 6 trains per day in each direction on the to route, via , which was extended to Southampton Central. There are also select CrossCountry services to Scotland, many are only for a certain part of the year. They are services to normally. Bus The station has a free shuttle service that links the station to the city centre and on to Town Quay, for the Isle of Wight Red Funnel and Hythe ferries. This service is operated by Bluestar and departs from the Weymouth side of the station along with Uni-link's other routes which serve the station. The now defunct City Clipper service also served this side, linking a number of places in Southampton City Centre to the station. This side of the station has the advantage of a turning space, so buses can come in and out, rather than just pass in either direction as on the London side. Bus services operated by Bluestar, First, Stagecoach and Wilts & Dorset use stops on the London side. Taxi ranks are also located on both sides of the station. References Category:Railway stations in Southampton Category:Former London and South Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1895 Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by First Great Western Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:Railway stations served by South West Trains Category:DfT Category B stations Category:British Transport Police stations Category:Buildings and structures in Southampton